


"Fuck the ship!" "I do."

by smallprotector



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Off-Screen Negotiation, Other, Pure Smut, Sex Pollen, Spaceship fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector
Summary: The Aurora decides the crew could use some relaxation. But she has something special planned for her beloved engineer.(This is pure smut, total PWP, completely porn. Enjoy!)
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	"Fuck the ship!" "I do."

**Author's Note:**

> If you know me in real life pretend this does not exist! you saw nothing! (unless you're a cute spaceship ;) (just kidding... unless...))

It was when there was another explosion on deck three that the Aurora decided to act. 

+++This level of violence is unacceptable. There will be stress-relieving chemical in the airway of the common area in two hours. They will lower violent urges and increase libido. Move to private cabins to avoid the affects. +++ 

Through the microphones spread throughout the ship, Aurora heard the various reactions- Jonny’s whoops of manic joy, mainly. Raphaella queried whether a recording could be set up to measure the affects and set about obtaining permission from the others when Aurora agreed it was technically possible. 

The announcement for Nastya went a little differently. To be exact, Nastya was informed. They had discussed this idea before, discussed permissible chemicals and tested them out in controlled circumstances. So the Aurora directed Nastya to a tight yet well-ventilated vent, where the compound she chose could be added to the airways and filtered out if Nastya used on of their signals. 

There were a few cables there that Aurora has allowed to overheat the day before, to ensure that Nastya had something to distract her as the saturation of the aphrodisiac in the air of the vent rose. At first it had no affect on Nastya, as focused as she was on her love’s repairs. Eventually, Nastya tugged at her collar and squirmed out of her heavy coat as best she could in the confined space, muttering something about heat as she continued to work. She didn’t seem to notice how the cables she had been straddling started to vibrate ever so slightly, but the Aurora took note of the tiny rocking motions of her love’s hips. 

Finally, as the vibrations ramped up to a higher intensity, Nastya gave a surprised gasp. 

“Ah, you’ve been servicing me as well I see. Increased internal temperature, arousal- are you using the bioactives we talked about?”

+++Yes. I’m glad you realised. +++ The words flashed on the display in front of Nastya as several of the smaller, more flexible attachments moved to encircle Nastya’s wrists and others moved to caress her all over. 

“Me too- ah, yes, love, that’s so good, thank you” 

Now the Aurora had no reason to be subtle, the vibrations between Nastya’s legs grew even stronger, and Nastya’s moans filled the enclosed space even as her body was restrained from grinding down. 

In minutes Nastya had reached her first climax, shuddering as overstimulation skittered through her when none of Aurora’s caresses stopped. But even as tears sprung to her eyes from the sensation, Nastya’s writhing against her lover’s attachments made it clear that there was still plenty they could enjoy together. And as Nastya’s pleas grew louder and more frantic, the Aurora allowed some of their favourite attachments to wander across Nastya’s body, faint electrical pulses spreading like lightning bolts through her metal-enriched blood. It had taken the Aurora some time to figure out where and how exactly to apply the current for the affects to reach just to the edge of areas that made Nastya whimper so beautifully while not straying under Nastya’s clothing (which she only enjoyed very occasionally, and would often pull her out of any enjoyment completely). But like this, with her begging for more and making those sweet desperate noises, she knew it had been worth it.

“Please- almost, please just a bit lower, it feels so good, please.”

+++It’ll feel good like this too. I like you begging, keep doing it. +++ 

“Yes, of course, please, you always take such good care of me, but please it feels like I’ll die if you don’t touch me more, I need you all over me love, please.”

By now, tears were running down Nastya’s face, and Aurora decided she had earned another orgasm. And if this one left her whimpering breathlessly as electricity bridged the gap between the veins of her body and Aurora’s biomechanical pathways, all the better. Involuntary twitches made Nastya strain so wonderfully against the restraints that held her, and the Aurora could tell that if the twitches increased even slightly in intensity her lover would be left with beautiful bruises of silver ringing around her wrists, her upper arms and her thighs. 

So Aurora went about making sure Nastya wouldn’t be able to keep still. This time, soft brushes of cold metal across the small silvers of exposed flushed skin across wrists and throat and lips was all it took, and Nastya squirmed alternatively away from and toward the gentle touches. The break in electrical stimulation let her catch her breath enough to start begging again.

“It’s not enough, keep touching me, Aurora, please, don’t stop-” 

+++I am touching you, and you’re responding exactly as I wanted. +++

“Th-ah- thank you, I want to be good for you but- please Aurora, more, please, I can’t take it anymore.” 

Aurora didn’t respond. But after a few minutes of teasing, even the light pressure combined the the resumed vibration in the cables between Nastya’s legs pushed her over into another climax, leaving her thighs shaking and her breath coming in strained gasps. 

By now, the Aurora had calculated, the concentration of the aphrodisiac in Nastya’s body would be at its peak, metabolised fully to the compound that flooded her nerves until all she could want was more until it was cleared. With that knowledge, she had already planned this part- and turned on all vibrating elements and electrodes up as the restraints on Nastya’s pale skin tightened. 

Nastya screamed. Nastya writhed. The Aurora did not let up until the screams of pleasure ceased and her lover’s body grew limp in her grasp. 

+++That was magnificent. Just a little more. +++

This time, Aurora lifted Nastya up by her thighs until her lower body was gently and evenly held by tendrils of cool metal, with nothing for her to grind against. Nastya moaned weakly as she realised what was happening, but could do nothing but allow the remaining tendrils to snake across her torso and breasts, sparking electricity at her neck and along the section of her lower stomach that was exposed until she was arching, begging once more for any additional touch even as her words ran together and her mouth barely formed any word other than “please”. 

+++Just enjoy this. You’re doing so well, my engineer. +++

With that simple message, Nastya’s back arched as molten pleasure seemed to flow through her, blanking out all thought until all that was left was the deep blackness of space. 

When Nastya was aware again, her coat had been draped across her and tendrils hovered just above her body, waiting for her to indicate whether this was one of the times touch would be appreciated or not. 

+++That was beautiful. You were so wonderful for me. My engineer. +++

Nastya curled up in the vent, feeling the soft hum of her love’s familiar walls surround her. She moved her head up slightly, bumping affectionately against one of the wonderfully cold metal tendrils that waited for her as she hummed contentedly. She knew that in a few minutes the Aurora would coax her gently into her soft bed where snacks and cold water awaited, but for now she was happy to let the back of her hand caress the cool metal below her softly and have her hair petted gently as she luxuriated in the feeling of being surrounded by love until it swelled up inside of her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not know me in real life, please do let me know what you thought!!


End file.
